Anchor Bay Entertainment
Anchor Bay Entertainment (formerly Video Treasures) was an American home entertainment and production company. It was a subsidiary of Starz, Inc. which would be acquired by Lions Gate Entertainment in 2016. Anchor Bay marketed and sold feature films, series, television specials and short films to consumers worldwide. In 2004, Anchor Bay agreed to have its movies distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and renewed their deal in 2011. Anchor Bay also had a film studio known as Anchor Bay Films which mainly distributes direct-to-video or independent films. It distributed US VHS and DVD releases for the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends series from 1995 to 2008 in conjunction with The Britt Allcroft Company, Gullane Entertainment and HiT Entertainment. Lionsgate fully took over this role in 2009 (which. It was called Video Treasures prior to 1995. Anchor Bay also had a Canadian branch by the name of HGV Video Productions. On June 30, 2016, Lionsgate agreed to acquire Anchor Bay's parent company Starz Inc. for $4.4 billion in cash and stock. The merger was completed on December 8, 2016. Not long after, Lionsgate folded Anchor Bay into their home entertainment division. To date, Anchor Bay has distributed the most Thomas VHS and DVD releases. Releases Originals 1995 *Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories 1996 * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories 1997 * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories 1998 * Thomas and His Friends Get Along * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures * A Big Day for Thomas 1999 * Thomas' Useful Stories * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends 2000 * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures 2001 * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures * Best of Percy * Best of Thomas 2002 * Best of James * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures 2003 * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures * James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Best of Gordon * Fun With Thomas * Thomas' Sodor Stories * Two Thomas Adventures 2004 * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures * The Early Years 2005 * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures * Quarry Adventures on Sodor 2006 * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Thomas' Halloween Adventures 2007 * Thomas' Trusty Friends * Thomas and the Toy Workshop * Ultimate Christmas 2008 * Thomas and the Treasure * Mud Glorious Mud Re-releases 1995 * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * Daisy and Other Thomas Stories * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories 1996 * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories Canadian releases All titles are VHS format * Thomas Gets Tricked (1995) * James Learns a Lesson (1995) * Trust Thomas (1995) * Thomas Gets Bumped (1995) * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (1995) * Daisy (1995) * Thomas and the Special Letter (1995) * James Goes Buzz Buzz (1996) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (1996) * Thomas' Christmas Party (1996) * Rusty to the Rescue (1996) * Thomas and His Friends Help Out (1996) * Gallant Old Engine (1996) (Light Blue Variant) * Sing Along Songs (1997) * Thomas Meets the Queen (1997) * Thomas and His Friends Get Along (1998) * Thomas Comes to Breakfast (1998) Box Sets 2003 * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Best of Collection 2004 * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Totally Thomas Volume 3 2008 * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Ultimate Thomas Collection Category:Organisations Category:US VHS/DVD releases